


break like a fever

by angstyanon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyanon/pseuds/angstyanon
Summary: the classic “mid twenties Hope fights a creature that sprays her with sex pollen and she’d rather die than make anyone fuck her but then Penelope steps in” trope. anyone? anyone??
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	break like a fever

**Author's Note:**

> listen, we don’t have to talk about this ever again okay? i can’t believe i even wrote this. no hate in the comments please it’s just crack it’s not that deep! i refuse to even proofread we are just posting it okay go!

Hope can sense her the moment she walks through the door. 

“Honey, I’m home.” Penelope’s voice is flat, a dig at the fact this is the first time she’s ever been here. They’d lived together before, and Hope has only moved to this house after the break up. 

Penelope’s heels click as she steps to the bed.

“Don’t!” Hope’s voice is hoarse, her hands tightening into fists, tensing as soon as Penelope gets close. “Don’t come any closer.” 

Penelope’s piercing gaze combs over her and Hope knows she can’t be seeing anything good. She’d quarantined herself in this room as soon as she realized what she was dealing with and it’s only gotten worse. Penelope nods shortly and steps to the bathroom at the far side of the room, undoing her jacket with slender fingers and tossing it to the side. Her voice floats out to reach Hope. 

“So how’d it happen?” 

“Was fighting a big group of them. More than expected.” She’d explained what she could on the phone, but by the time Hope had made the call, her mind was already scrambled.“One got a lucky shot. Didn’t notice until I got home.” 

“Washed it all off?” 

Hope nods and then bites hard on her own lip. They must be thirty feet apart at least, but Penelope’s scent is too strong. 

“I see.” Penelope tilts her head as she unclasps her earrings, her reflection watching Hope in the mirror. “How long ago was it?” 

Hope fidgets in her restraints. The sting of the metal helps her focus. “Tw- Twelve hours.” 

A sharp intake of breath from Penelope. She steps out of the bathroom, toeing out of her heels as her fingers work at the buttons of her shirt. “And you were just going to lie here and die?” 

Hope’s gaze flickers over Penelope’s figure, drinking her in. It’s the closest they’ve been since the breakup. “Didn’t want anyone else to suffer just cause,” she takes a gulp of air, “I’m an idiot.”

Hope had known the risks when she set out to fight the pack of beasts, but she wasn’t going to let them harm anyone else. She’d stupidly thought she could handle it herself. 

Penelope steps out of her skirt, leaving her in just a bra and boyshorts. “You’re really an idiot if you think I’d be okay with you dying. You should’ve called me sooner.” Her eyes are dark.

“Park, don’t.” Hope grips the bedsheets and closes her eyes, trying to keep control. “Please. I don’t want to do this to you. Please.” 

“You’re not doing anything to me.” Penelope says, her voice infuriatingly calm. “I’m here because I want to be. We both know I only do what I want.” 

Hope presses herself back against the bed, trying to keep distance between them as Penelope gets closer. “Park. Penelope. Please. I don’t… It shouldn’t be like this. I can’t live with myself if I…”

“I can’t let you die.” Penelope reaches the side of the bed. “You know there’s only one way to stop the poison. How bad is the pain right now?” 

If Hope wasn’t paralyzed with the desire to reach up and kiss Penelope, to press against her and fuck her, hard, she would analyze the pang of sadness in Penelope’s voice. “Maybe an.. an 8/10?” 

Penelope sighs. “So like, probably a 10, huh? You never did learn to let others help you.” 

Hope shakes her head rapidly. “It shouldn’t be like this.” The pain and the lust are fighting in her head and she isn’t sure who’s winning. Her whole body feels like it’s on fire, her head aching like she’s been struck.

“You’re not doing anything that I don’t want, Hope.”

Hope swallows, trying to remember why it would be a bad idea. She can’t think clearly, she can’t think about anything right now except- 

“I’m going to get on top of you now, okay?”

“What if-“ Hope has never hated herself more, but she forces the words out. “What if I can’t stop?” 

“You’re Hope Mikaelson. You can do anything.” Penelope reminds her. “And the safeword is ‘Saltzman’.”

Hope barks out a laugh, her hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets, trying to distract herself as the mattress sinks, Penelope joining her in the bed. She feels one of Penelope’s hands brush her ankle and she bites on her lip hard, drawing blood, at the sensation. Hope’s skin is burning hot, feverish, and the cool brush of Penelope’s fingers is deliriously good.

“Stay with me, Mikaelson.” That’s all the warning Penelope gives before she settles over Hope’s thighs, her knees bracketing Hope’s hips. 

Even just the press of Penelope’s ass pinning her down is enough to make Hope moan. 

“Take your hands out of those stupid cuffs. You’re not an animal.” Penelope instructs. 

Hope snaps out of restraints, her hands shooting to Penelope’s hips as if magnetic. 

“Hope.” Penelope’s voice is measured and quiet compared to Hope’s harsh breathing. Hope is trembling all over with the effort it’s taking her not to move. “Open your eyes.” 

Hope opens her eyes and whimpers at the sight of Penelope Park half dressed and straddling her. “Oh, god.” 

Somehow, despite the entire situation, Penelope winks. 

Hope opens her mouth, ready to give Penelope an out before they go any further, but Penelope shakes her head before she can get a word out. “Shut up, Mikaelson.” And then she leans down and kisses her. 

It’s like pulling a trigger. The moment Penelope’s lips meet Hope’s own, her fragile control snaps. She kisses back, hard and messy because she just  _ needs  _ Penelope, needs to feel her, her hands scrabbling up Penelope’s back to press their torsos together. She needs Penelope everywhere, she needs her  _ now. _ Hope can’t help the loud groan of relief that she pours into Penelope’s mouth. 

“Good?” Penelope asks, her voice smug, as always. 

“More.” Hope pants into her mouth, and Penelope obliges. She slips one hand under Hope’s shirt and grips her breast, pressing her fingers.

“Yes!” Hope hisses, attempting to push up and into Penelope’s grip. Penelope must have used a spell to increase her own strength, because she holds Hope down with the other hand easily. Penelope pinches at her nipple, sending bolts of pleasure throughout Hope’s body, chasing away the horrible burning pain. Her hands are rough, squeezing and dragging and exactly what Hope needs. Hope moans again, embarrassingly loud.

Penelope tears herself away from Hope’s lips and Hope could almost  _ cry _ from the loss, but she’s assuaged when Penelope bites at her neck, sucking a hickey into her skin. Hope’s grip glues them together and the myriad of sensations is so fucking good, Hope has almost convinced herself that this is enough to fix the problem when the pain hits again. 

Hope goes absolutely stiff in Penelope’s arms and Penelope pulls back at once. “What’s wrong?” She’s breathless, her gaze darting over Hope’s face. “Is it not working?” 

She is so beautiful, Hope feels tears spark in her eyes. 

“I need more.” Hope grits out, closing her eyes and keeping her posture locked as the pain wracks through her. “I’m sorry.” 

Penelope withdraws her hands from under Hope’s shirt, making Hope whimper. “Can I take these off?” She asks, her hands at the waistband of Hope’s sweatpants. The sensation of fabric against her skin had become painful hours ago, even her lightest and loosest items. 

“Please, I- Please.” 

Penelope tilts to the side so she can drag Hope’s pants off and Hope feels her face heat up from the shame of it all. She couldn’t bear the tightness of underwear, so with her pants removed, her excitement is obvious, her cunt dripping. 

“Oh baby.” Penelope practically purrs, and Hope trembles with anticipation. 

“Pen.” She pants. “Please.” 

And for once, Penelope does as she’s told. 

The first touch of Penelope’s hand in her folds has Hope bowing off the bed, desperately trying to fuck herself on Penelope’s hand. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” 

Her whole body is incredibly sensitive, thrumming and desperate for Penelope’s touch, but this is another level. She attempts to cant her hips again, chasing the sensation, but Penelope removes her hand so she can press Hope’s hips down. 

Hope whines. “No, Penelope, please.” 

“Then be good.” Penelope scolds, tapping a finger against Hope’s waist, reminding her to hold still. Then she resumes her position and slides two fingers into Hope. 

“Oh FUCK.” Hope fists her hands in the sheets, fighting with everything she has to keep still so that Penelope will keep touching her, so Penelope will keep twisting her fingers just so, making Hope’s whole body feel electric, and it just feels so fucking good, Hope can’t stop herself from cursing as Penelope picks up the pace. 

“Shit, fuck, Penelope, Penelope!” Hope thrusts her hips in time with Penelope’s rhythm. 

“I’m here, baby.” Penelope is panting too, her form hovering over Hope, and Hope can’t help but lean up and bite at Penelope’s neck, making her gasp. 

“Pen, I’m gonna, I can’t-“ Hope can feel herself losing control already, the waves of delicious heat and pleasure building up, her hips straining up against Penelope’s hands. “Penelope, I’m going to-“

Penelope leans down and kisses Hope hard, just as she crooks her fingers just so and Hope comes, her body shaking with tremors as she rides out the orgasm. 

“Fuckkkk.” Hope mumbles against Penelope’s lips as she comes down from her high. With the hyper, pressing need slightly diminished, she can think a little clearer. She flushes in embarrassment. 

“I’m surprised you lasted that long, to be honest.” Penelope says conversationally, sucking Hope’s come from her fingers and making Hope groan. 

“Sorry.” Hope mumbles, turning her head to the side to avoid eye contact. To her eternal embarrassment, her body is clearly not sated; she barely stops herself from begging Penelope to fuck her again as Penelope settles at Hope’s side, running her nails aimlessly across Hope’s stomach. 

“Don’t be.” Penelope says, her voice amused, and Hope opens her eyes to look at her. Penelope is lying close, Hope acutely aware of each point where their bodies meet. 

“Why would you- I mean, I’m-“ Hope can feel the despair welling up again. “I don’t know why you’d put yourself through this.” 

“Oh, for god’s sake.” Penelope grabs Hope’s hand and pushes it under her boyshorts. “It’s not exactly a chore for me.”

Hope’s jaw drops open in shock. “You’re so fucking wet.” She says dumbly.

“Yes, thank you for stating the obvious.” Penelope’s tone is dry, but her pupils are blown wide and Hope suddenly realizes Penelope  _ wants _ her. Experimentally, she presses two fingers to Penelope’s clit and feels Penelope’s hips jump. Penelope hisses.

“Don’t be a tease, Mikaelson. And we need to take care of you first. The poison isn’t gone, is it?” 

It’s true that Hope can still feel the burning in her veins, her brow still damp with sweat, the ache in her bones. 

“We could.” Hope swallows hard. She is aware of how ridiculous it is to be shy now, but. “I mean, we both…If you wanted, I…” 

Penelope helps Hope sit up so she can tug her shirt off her, then reaches back and unclips her own bra, flinging it away as she settles over Hope’s hips again. “You could fuck me?” Penelope suggests slyly, grinning at Hope’s embarrassment, at the way her pupils expand at Penelope’s words. 

It just isn’t  _ fair _ for one person to be this hot. Penelope Park’s beauty should be illegal. Hope tentatively slides her hands up Penelope’s abdomen and cups her breasts, feeling a wave of shock and desire at the way Penelope sighs in pleasure, her head tipping back.

Then Penelope opens her eyes and glares. “Don’t distract me, Mikaelson.” 

“I’m just warming you up.” Hope says casually, her confidence boosted by Penelope’s reactions. She’s very aware of her body’s pressing needs, the instinct to fuck Penelope senseless. She can control it, though. She’s Hope Mikaelson, she can handle a little foreplay first. 

She leans up and replaces her hand with her mouth around Penelope’s nipple and Penelope hums in satisfaction, one hand coming up to tangle in Hope’s hair and encourage her. Hope licks and sucks and bites at Penelope’s breasts until Penelope grinds her hips down against Hope and pushes her away from her chest. 

“Mikaelson.” She growls, and the want in her tone sends all the blood in Hope’s body straight to her cunt. “Just fuck me, already.” 

Permission granted, Hope literally rips Penelope’s boy shorts off, and maybe Penelope would make fun of that, but right now she’s busy. She flips them so that Penelope is beneath her. 

“Wait.” Penelope gets out, and Hope freezes, worried she’s done something wrong. 

Penelope rolls her eyes at Hope’s concern, using one hand to stop Hope from pulling away, and snaps her fingers. 

Hope isn’t even going to  _ ask _ how Penelope learned a spell for summoning a strap-on. She just pulls it on with shaking fingers, the roaring in her blood reaching a fevered pitch when she realizes the strap-on is double sided, ensuring they’ll both get off. 

“God, you’re hot.” Penelope mutters, and Hope isn’t sure if she means Hope’s attractive or that’s just the literal temperature of her body right now. Either way, she doesn’t have time to ask, not with Penelope grabbing her hips and pulling her towards her. Hope sinks into Penelope’s folds with little resistance. 

They both moan at the sensation. 

“Fuck. Penelope.” Hope pants.

“Yeah.” Penelope agrees breathlessly, one hand finding Hope’s free one and tangling their fingers together as Hope pushes up into Penelope until there’s no more space between them. When Hope bottoms out, Penelope curses again, her nails digging into Hope’s chest, but Hope is already past words, gasping out aimless sounds as she pulls back and starts a relentless rhythm, Penelope snapping her own hips up to meet Hope’s. It's like they've never been apart, their bodies molding together as Hope fucks Penelope, biting and sucking everywhere she can reach. 

Hope’s whole body shakes as the pleasure hums through her, erasing the pain until there’s nothing but sheer satisfaction, every sensation dialed up to eleven. Then all it takes is Penelope shouting Hope’s name as she comes and Hope is coming too, all the pain and heat and agony blown away by the absolute bliss that sweeps through her body.

“Holy fuck.” She hears Penelope say, and then Hope blacks out. 

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know this is absolute shit but i do have a tiny epilogue in mind, if anyone is interested. otherwise we can just pretend i never wrote this goodnight


End file.
